villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries
The Team Fortress Classic Mercenaries were originally playable characters in the game Team Fortress Classic, But now serve as antagonists in the TF2 comics. The TFC Mercs were hired by Gray Mann to seek out the Administrator and retrieve the Australium she stole from Mann Co. But after capturing the TF2 Mercs and Miss Pauling for integration on the Administrator's whereabouts, the TFC Mercs learn that their employer has been using a machine powered by Australium to achieve immortality. So true to the saying: "Never trust a Merc", the TFC Mercs betray Gray Mann, tearing the life-extending machine from his back and leaving him to die. They continue with their mission, but now want all the stolen Australium for themselfs so they can live forever. Current TFC Team Members *TFC Heavy Weapons Guy (seemingly the Leader) *TFC Scout *TFC Soldier *TFC Sniper *TFC Engineer (the father of TF2 engineer, and the son of Radigan Conagher) *TFC Demoman (Real name Greg. Was strangled to death by TF2 Spy using his foot shackles after Zhanna punched TFC Demoman to the ground) *TFC Spy (Killed after TF2 Soldier punch him hard enough to snap his neck) *TFC Pyro (Real name Beatrice. She was killed after Zhanna dropped a live incendiary grenade down her suit) *TF2 Medic Old heavy.jpg|The TFC heavy weapons guy in the current days. Young TFC heavy.jpg|The TFC heavy in his younger days in Team fortress classic. Greg's evil grin..jpg|The TFC demoman's evil grin. TFC scout evil grin .jpg|The TFC scout's evil grin. The TFC demoman evil grin.jpg|The TFC soldier's evil grin Engineers father Evil grin.jpg|The TFC engineer's evil grin. 1930 mercs.jpg|The team fortress classic mercenaries in 1930. Bea.jpg|The TFC pyro's real face, bea. Beas death.jpg|The TFC pyro's death. TFC spy death.jpg|The TFC spy's death. Greg death.jpg|The TFC demoman's death. TFC medic.jpg|The TFC medic. (The one that is missing from the team, and is presumed dead.) Trivia for some reason, the original TFC Medic is missing from the group, this may imply that he is either deceased or retired from the team. Category:Mercenaries Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Old Villains Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Teams Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Webcomic villain Category:Traitor Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Soldiers Category:Spy Category:Evil Genius Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Bombers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villainesses Category:The Heavy Category:Imposters Category:Gunmen Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Provoker Category:Scarred Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Spouses Category:Barbarian Category:God Wannabe Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Leader Category:Robot Pilots Category:Life-Drainers Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mad Doctor Category:Anti Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Thugs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassin Category:Hunters Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nameless Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Abusers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Axemen Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Charismatic villain Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:War Criminals Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Stranglers Category:Drowners Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Smugglers